


Piles of Plaid: Team Free Will Battles Jody Mills In Strip Poker

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blushing Dean, Card Games, Dean is not as good at poker as he thought, Discworld References, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I feel like this happened because maybe they got snowed in and had a little too much to drink, Jody Mills is really good at poker, M/M, Minor Jody Mills/Sam Winchester, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Shy Sam, Strip Poker, Team Free Will, Tumblr, Unbeta'd, but y'all can head canon the hell out of it however you please, implied naked butts, quick little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will makes the mistake of playing strip poker against Jody Mills. Already really good at poker, Jody also has some unknown tricks up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piles of Plaid: Team Free Will Battles Jody Mills In Strip Poker

[See this post for the prompt and reason for this story.](http://mahbbys.tumblr.com/post/107073260054/charliebradburyismylesbianmuse)

 

Jody didn’t really remember how the subject of strip poker had come up, but she didn’t really care. She had joined a church and taken in Alex, and – no matter what any of the men who sat in front of her might say – there was obviously a God paying attention because she was clearly being rewarded.

 

They were about 10 rounds in, and if it had been any normal group of guys with her, they’d all be well past naked by now. These were hunters though, and Winchesters at that (because Cas was clearly an honorary Winchester), and the sheer number of layers they could wear on any given day was quite astounding to behold.

 

Jody sucked on her cigar and felt the burn of it against her tongue as she grinned around it at the boys. She let out the smoke in a smug puff and raised her eyebrows as she shuffled the cards. “You boys sure you wanna keep going? I won’t think any less of you if you just give up.”

 

“Just deal the damn cards,” Dean’s gruff voice came from her left.

 

She smiled and shrugged as she flicked cards to each of them in turn. She straightened up in her chair and stretched. “Hang on just a sec…” She grinned again. “I gotta tamp down all this flannel. I almost can’t see you over the stack.” She pushed down the pile of clothes with one hand and beamed at them.

 

She shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. But oh man, she _so was_.

 

She looked them over as she continued to deal out the hand.

 

Her smile lost a little of its edge as she looked at poor Cas. He brought out her maternal instincts, so long as she didn’t look below his chin. Everything below brought out something far different.

 

He looked a little too much like a very confused kitten, though, especially considering he was an angel and – from what she’d heard – a badass one who had broken the world more than once. She watched his eyes for a moment. He was so obviously trying to look anywhere but at Dean. She wondered if that was reciprocated.

 

She thought it might be, but it was hard to tell because Dean was trying so hard not to look _anywhere_. The first thing she’d stripped off of him had been his cockiness and it was a helluva thing to see. When he wasn’t glaring at his whiskey, his eyes were trying to burn holes in his cards. And then there was Sam…

 

Damn, was there Sam. He was down to a sleeveless undershirt, and there was an obvious glint of sweat in the hair that just barely grazed above the neckline. And _his_ eyes? Well, they mostly seemed to be avoiding just her. Hmm. _Interesting._

 

“All right, boys. Get your poker faces back on – After all, they’re one of the last few things you’ve got to wear.” She laughed at her own joke as she set down the deck.

 

She watched them as she took another puff of her cigar. Cas gave her a look that may have been a glare, but she wasn’t really sure. Dean groaned and downed the rest of his drink. Sam pursed his lips and cleared his throat. He glanced up at her and then quickly looked away, licking his lips and giving a bemused frown to the cards in his hands.

 

Jody looked over her hand. She didn’t really have much of anything, but she’d already bluffed her way out of worse hands tonight. Based on how much gorgeous skin was laid bare before her right then, Lady Luck was obviously sitting in on the game and had a thing for broad shouldered males.

 

Jody realized she’d stopped looking at her hand and become distracted by a few too many biceps. She shook her head and set her cigar in the ashtray.

 

They played out the hand. When it was her turn to draw, even she was impressed by her ability not to give away a tell as she pulled another couple of kings. She suddenly had four of a kind.

 

She won the hand. Cas folded first, and Sam second. Dean battled her til the last, but in the end he only had two pair. All three men groaned in unison as she revealed her cards.

 

Dean took off a thigh holster and they all proceeded to have an argument over what constituted an article of clothing. Since Dean was about twelve different shades of pink, Jody allowed it.

 

Then Cas took off his slacks and Jody went slack-jawed. She noticed Dean sucked in an awfully sharp intake of air at the sight. She’d file that away for later, though, because Sam was taking off his undershirt and holy mother he was looking right at her as he did and it was such a beautiful sight that she wanted to cry.

 

Sam licked his lips and smirked.

 

Jody’s mouth went dry and she swore under her breath. “Anybody else need a drink?” she announced loudly, jumping to her feet so fast that two plaid shirts slid into the floor.

 

“Yes!” Dean and Cas crowed in unison.

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Sam replied.

 

Jody turned to check out his back and considered making a quip about just how good he was, but instead she stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“You ok there, Jody?” Dean asked, squaring his shoulders.

 

“What? Um… yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just…it’s nothing.”

 

She was pretty sure she’d just seen a very pleased looking woman with green eyes – green from edge to edge like a demon’s were black - sitting in the empty chair next to her's. But it had to just be her imagination.

 

Dragons were a thing. Vampires were a thing. But… Lady Luck wasn’t actually _a thing,_ right?

 

Right?

 

 

**Epilogue:**

 

Jody fell onto her side, and off of Sam Winchester’s considerable frame. She panted up at the ceiling for several long moments. Eventually he snaked his arms around her, spooning her up and planting soft kisses along her neck.

 

When she got lucky at cards, she hadn’t expected to actually _get lucky_ later on.

 

Sam fell asleep easily, but she lay awake in the dark, contemplating what she’d seen that night.

 

When she heard what sounded like the muffled moans of two men in the next room over – Dean’s room, and that was definitely Cas’ deep voice – she decided to call it.

 

Lady Luck was _definitely_ a thing.

 

Jody pulled Sam’s huge arm over her ear to drown out the sound of lovemaking and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, there was a post on Tumblr and this happened.
> 
> "TFW plays strip poker…"
> 
> "…if I knew how to play poker I would write that so hard."
> 
> "TFW plays strip poker with Jody and she just schools them all and they are sitting there flushed (ha! pun!) nine shades of pink. And she’s sitting there with a pile of clothes loaded up next to her, smoking a stogie, and grinning her ass off as she shuffles another hand. OK FUCK IT IMMA WRITE THE THING."


End file.
